This invention relates to a method of pouring molten metal into an injection sleeve of a die cast machine.
When pouring molten metal of aluminum alloy, for example, into an injection sleeve of a vertical die cast machine according to a prior art method, a ladle 1 having a configuration as shown in FIG. 1 was used and the ladle was bowed at a position above an injection sleeve 2 in a waiting position for reception of the teemed molten metal. In this method, the height between the pouring port 1a of the ladle 1 and the upper surface of the plunger tip 3 onto which the molten metal is teemed is relatively large so that as the molten metal is teemed into the injection sleeve 2, a whirling motion occurs in the teemed molten metal. As a consequence, the molten metal is stirred and the chance of contacting air increases so that the quantity of aluminum oxide increases. Moreover, the quantity of air entrained in the molten metal increases and the temperature of the molten metal lowers more or less, thereby forming unsatisfactory cast products.